


Relaxing

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coloring, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and her cats are officially at Mycroft's flat and just relaxing while she waits for him to get home one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** horse, crayons, president
> 
> Sent in by princess_lollipop
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

A few weeks after she moves in with Mycroft, she finds herself home before him and is rather bored. Grinning to herself, she decides to work on setting up the office space he had offered her in the flat set up with her arts and craft supplies, along with anything else she may want in it. It seems like a relatively small space, until one sees exactly how much she has packed in there. She had not wanted his minions setting it up because she prefers to do so herself.

While her cats twine around her legs and music plays on the radio, she finds spots for everything. Happily putting things exactly as she wants them. When she is done, she looks around at her progress, feeling a bit more at ease now that she has access to her crafting supplies.

Humming in time with the radio, she considers what she would like to do in order to relax. Spotting her crayons, she decides that she can spend a bit of time coloring. She hasn’t done that in a while. Digging through her various materials, she comes across a set of looseleaf print offs.

Tilting her head, she thinks about them for a bit before she decides on coloring a horse, flowery background, and one of a dragon. In case she changes her mind, she grabs the entire set of all the looseleaf print offs.

Carrying her stuff into the living room, that is where Mycroft found her three hours later when he gets home from work. She is stretched out on the floor in front of the fireplace, her cats lying on either side of her while she uses the crayons to color.

“Hello love,” she greets him as she continues to color.

“Coloring?” he sounds curious as he glances at her and what she is doing.

“I was bored and didn’t want to go to bed yet, I wanted to wait up for you.” She answers with a smile, looking up at him, she inquires, “How was your day?”

He snorts, “I am happy we do not have a president, the three elections currently going on are full of too much drama.”

Looking back at the picture she is working on, she tries not to chuckle as she considers that comment. She doesn’t want to know which elections he is talking about because she is sure that they are no more insane than politics here, she is quite sure it only seems worse because at least here he can blackmail people into behaving since he knows a great many of their secrets and where the skeletons are in the closet.

“You could join me,” she offers as she look back up, “It’s very relaxing to color. To focus on just keeping the colors within the lines, to pick colors that bring the picture to life.”

Several moments pass in quiet while he watches her before kicking off his shoes, removing his jacket, and carefully joining her on the floor.

Smiling, she moves the crayons to between them, before pushing the looseleaf printed pictures.

He looks through them, picking a few out and sets to coloring beside her. It is quiet and peaceful, the perfect kind of relaxing for the end of a stressful day.


End file.
